Paradise
by LittleDreamer23
Summary: "Historia con OC s" Las vacaciones prometían ser especiales para este grupo de amigos, sin embargo, ellos resultaron ser especiales para la isla. Amistad, misterio, romances y una difícil leyenda a la que hacer frente.


Paradise

"_Donde la luna llora"_

El viento agitaba sus cabellos mientras brisa refrescaba la agradable sensación de aquel momento. Podía decir con toda seguridad que ama el mar, bien porque había crecido al lado o bien porque algo de él la enamoraba, pero el encantaba. Se retiro de la barandilla de abordo para estiras los brazos, tanto tiempo echada en ellos se los había dejado dormidos. Se recogió su azulado cabello en una cola alta y volvió a dirigir su vista al mar. Al poco rato, un joven de rubios cabellos salió de la cabina de pasajeros del barco para colocarse al lado de la peliazul. Sonrío al verla tan ensimismada.

― Se te ve tan feliz como ellos― comento apoyándose en la barandilla, a su lado.

― Si por mí fuera los hubiera dejado en tierra. A todos.

― Pero si se te ve tan ilusionada como todos, primita― Byron le saco la lengua cuando esta le intento matar con la mirada.

― ¿Pero acaso no los oyes? Tenemos el barco para nosotros solos, viajamos nueve personas y parece que llevamos un continente entero― y era cierto, las risas, gritos, los cantes y vitoreo de las siete personas que se encontraban dentro de cabina llegaban a leguas de distancia.

― Fue tu idea traerles― exclamo enfureciendo a la peliazul, cruzando las manos detrás de la nuca― Yo simplemente voy a disfrutar de unas vacaciones en la isla familiar.

― Y así, querido primito, es como día a día te quiero más.

La sirena del barco interrumpió su conversación, indicando que la tierra estaba cerca. Súbitamente los gritos de la cabina se hacían más fuertes, entre pánico y alegría. Quien no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en barco, su efecto era gritar el doble. Byron y Saly se miraron y sonrieron a la vez, sus vacaciones empezaban a comenzar...

―O―

La isla a la que viajaba no era muy grande, los kilómetros de civilización se podían medir a palmos, todos alrededor de la costa. Lo demás, la parte trasera era completo bosque frondoso, no se veía nada más. El barco que los llevaba se detuvo con suma paciencia en el pequeño puerto de la isla mientras como abejas a la miel, los cinco pasajeros que no se habían mareado se pegaban a la barandilla para observar la isla. Un peliverde de tez morena salió de cabina nada más tocar puerto, con la mano en el estomago y amarillo como su camisa.

― Esto no puede ser bueno para mi salud― se quejo agarrándose al hombro de una pelirroja que le miraba enfurecida.

― Si no te hubieras zampado toda esa azúcar antes de subir al barco, ahora no estarías así, Jordan.

El barco desplegó las escaleras por donde debían bajar y mientras desalojaban el trasporte Byron y Saly, los organizadores de aquellas vacaciones, se acercaron a la caseta del puerto donde le atendieron. Lamentablemente las noticias no fueron las que ellos esperaban. La casa rural donde se hospedarían aun no estaba preparada, así que debían quedarse por la ciudad hasta que les avisaran. Aun que por otro lado, a los chicos le encantaba la idea. Las maletas no bajarían del barco hasta dentro de unos minutos, cuando el capitán diera la orden así que, sin alejarse mucho se esparcieron por el pueblo. Saly y Byron se quedaron en una de las mesas del puerto esperando.

Nuria, Jude, Naoko, Jordan, Elena, Claude y Bryce habían sido los nombres afortunados en aquella lista que había organizado para aquellas vacaciones, ya que claro, era pleno agosto y por los demás había recibido un disimulado "No, no puedo ir" o "Ya tengo planes", sinceramente, llego a creer que solo viajaría con Byron, su primo. Pero aquellas personas habían aceptado, y le maravillaba la idea. El camarero del pequeño establecimiento que hacía de puerto-bar, llego con las bebidas que ambos habían pedido y las sirvió.

El pelirrojo estiro brazos y piernas frente al mar, aturdido por el viaje. Se habían alejado un poco del puerto escapándose a un rincón de playa solitario.

― ¡Estas vacaciones van a ser increíbles!― exclamo mirando a sus dos compañeros.

― Claro, todo lo increíble que pueden ser unas vacaciones en la playa. Creo que si no hubiéramos quedado en Miyako, hubiera sido igual― comento Jordan, pesimista por ese enfado de haberse mareado en el barco.

Bryce hizo un gesto indiferente y continuo mirando el mar, ignorando a sus dos compañeros.

― Bueno, hay un lado positivo en todo esto, Jordan― rodeo con su brazo el cuello de su compañero peliblanco y lo miro con picardía― Sera la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Saly lo que siente. Vamos, que está enamorado hasta la medula― soltó de golpe, sonrojando las mejillas de Bryce. Y antes de que este le golpeara como tenía la intención de hacer se retiro divertido― No obstante te he obligado a venir por eso.

Sus dos compañeros le miraron con cara de pocos amigos, reteniendo las ganas de ahogarlo en el mar. Ya llegaría la oportunidad. Mientras tanto, la calle principal del pequeño pueblo costero era el circuito de carreras perfecto para su monopatín, que por la velocidad que llevaba, su dueña tenía prisa.

― ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! La señora Verardo me va a matar― mucha prisa.

Tal era su preocupación que no se dio cuenta del aumento de velocidad que llevaba el monopatín, cuesta abajo. Cuando quiso frenar le fue imposible, lo que le llevo a tener que seguir adelante, esquivando y saludando a todos los habitantes del pueblo que ya la conocían bien. Acostumbrados a sus locuras. Uno de los muros que separaban la playa del pueblo se le cruzo al paso de forma que le fue imposible esquivarlo, haciéndola volar por los aires.

― Vale, no lo niego. Puede que el pueblo sea pequeño y aburrido. Pero chicos, estamos en la playa, isla exótica, sin adultos que ponga normas, sin hora de llegada, fiesta,...― los tres chicos se habían colocado en uno de los bancos que daba a la playa, Bryce y Jordan se habían sentado con la intención de escuchar a su compañero dar las explicaciones de porque consideraba lujosas aquellas aburridas vacaciones.

― ¡Cuidado!

Cuando aquel grito los alerto. Una muchacha de anaranjados cabellos cayó encima de Claude, que se encontraba de pie conversando con sus compañeros, atónicos ante lo que acaba de ocurrir. El pelirrojo levanto la vista ante la chiquilla que había caído encima y tenia recostada sobre su pecho, topándose con sus claros ojos.

―… Princesas que caen del cielo― termino su lista con aquel absurdo comentario.

― Lo siento, lo siento mucho― susurro la muchacha mientras se ponía en pie con la ayuda de Bryce y Jordan― ¿Donde está mi monopatín?― pregunto aturdida.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta su pequeño transporte caía delante de ella golpeando al pelirrojo en la cabeza, si causarle daño alguno más que un pequeño chichón en la frente. La muchacha se acerco a él pidiendo disculpas, no le daba tiempo a más. Agarro el monopatín y siguió su camino gritando que llegaba tarde y lo sentía mucho. Bryce y Jordan se echaron a reír observando a su amigo frotándose la zona golpeada.

― Definitivamente, esa princesa venia con beso encantado― río Jordan agarrándose el estomago por las carcajadas ocasionadas.

― Eso se llama Karma, para que madures un poco, Claude.

El pelirrojo intento, en balde, fulminar a Bryce con la mirada que reía descarado mientras le observaba. Aquella muchacha le había golpeado fuerte.

―O―

Nuria, Saly, Jude y Naoko se encontraban en una pequeña fuente central que había cerca del puerto, conversando animados. Naoko Otori, una muchacha de corto cabello negro y ojos azules, había sido invitada por Nuria a aquellas vacaciones. La conocía poco, pero de primeras ya le había caído bien. Era muy divertida y cariñosa. Conversaba con Jude mientras Saly y Nuria se alejaban de su conversación metidas en la suya.

― Bueno Nuria, que te parece las vacaciones a las que te he traído― comento la peliazul pasando su brazo por el cuello de la chica.

― Sabes, pienso que te estás tomando muchas libertades, Saly― la muchacha le guiño un ojo sacando la lengua divertida a la castaña― Pero está bien. Nos vamos a divertir.

― Lo sabia― exclamo ilusionada llevando las manos detrás de la nuca― Si soy la mejor.

― No hace falta que te eches tantas flores― la fulmino con la mirada, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona de la chica― ¿Vienes a aquella tienda de artículos?

― Claro.

― Chicos no se muevan, que enseguida volvemos ¿vale?― comento a Jude y Naoko.

― Espera que os acompaño. ¿Vienes Naoko?

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza, respondiendo que preferiría esperar aquí. Y los tres se dirigieron a la tienda, dejando a la muchacha en la fuente. Byron se encontraba hablando con el capitán del barco, al final no tendrían que arrastrar las maletas hasta el albergue donde se hospedarían, el barco había tenido el honor de llamar a un muchacho de la zona que trabajaba en el puerto, para que las llevara a su destino. Un detalle por su parte. Se despido del capitán y observando a la chica de la fuente con una sonrisa se acerco a hablar con ella.

― Hola― saludo sentándose a su lado― Bonito paisaje ¿verdad?

― Si― respondió la chica contemplando el paisaje― Siempre he creído que el mar es un lugar cargado de misterios.

― Puede ser, sus aguas son tan hermosas como misteriosas.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron a la vez sin darse cuenta. Un gesto cariñoso de ambos.

― No nos han presentado, me llamo Byron. Soy primo de la loca aquella que está peleando con Nuria por el collar de caracolas― comento divertido señalando la tienda de artículos donde tras las puertas de cristal se veían a las dos jóvenes discutir. La pelinegra río divertida.

― Yo soy Naoko, amiga de Nuria.

― Encantado de conocerte, Naoko.

Ambos sonrieron amigablemente y continuaron mirando al mar en silencio, la isla resultaba ser un lugar muy tranquilo. Apenas el rugir de las olas alborotaba el silencio del puerto. Elena, aquella muchacha de pelirrojos cabellos, miraba contenta y ensimismada las múltiples joyas caseras que exponían algunos "lobos" y "brujas" del mar (llamados así por aquellas tierras a las personas que fabricaban útiles de todo lo que le proporcionaba la costa) en pequeños puestos improvisados. Miraba, tocaba y se probaba todo aquello que le llamaba la atención, coqueteando consigo misma. Propio de ella.

― Hola jovencita, ¿estas buscando algo en especial?― la voz de la anciana de aquel puesto que observaba la sorprendió, se encontraba escondida en la sombra que le proporcionaba el techo de su puesto y no llego a verla.

― Oh, no se moleste. Solo estoy mirando.

Bajo todas aquellas arrugas que surcaban la cara de la anciana mujer, logro vislumbrar una sonrisa de amabilidad y siguió mirando las joyas. Hasta que una en especial hizo iluminar la verde mirada de la pelirroja. Era una pulsera sencilla, con piedras en verdes traslucidos, con una sola piedra diferente en forma de lágrima de color roja. Pero algo le maravillo de ella, no sabía decir el que. Simplemente aquella pulsera tenía que ser suya.

― Perdone, ¿Cuanto cuesta esta pulsera?― pregunto a la anciana mujer.

La mujer se levanto y la observo en las manos de la chica. Dibujo una sonrisa placentera en los labios y le respondió con dulzura.

― Puedes quedártela. Un regalo de bienvenida.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, la mujer rodeo el puesto y le coloco la pulsera en la muñeca, ante la mirada de Elena. La pelirroja la observo maravillada, en un trance sublime, como si su cabeza no estuviera sobre aquella isla y sus pies en tierra firme. Una mano se poso con dulzura en su hombro, llamándola. Era Byron.

― Elena, hay que irse, el albergue ya está preparado. ¿Te encuentras bien?― pregunto extrañado mirando a las dos mujeres.

La pelirroja parpadeo repetidas veces y miro a Byron perdida, hasta que acertó a hablar.

― Si, si estoy bien. Vámonos.

Ambos se alejaron caminando del puerto, el rubio con los ojos posados en aquella anciana, le extrañaba. Hasta que llegando con los demás y juntos pusieron rumbo al albergue donde se hospedarían durante sus vacaciones, vacaciones que comenzaban a ponerse interesantes...

―O―

La pelinaranja llego al lugar donde llegaba tarde, se llevo el monopatín a las manos y con gran cuidado para que no la oyeran llegar rodeo la casa para encontrarse con un diminuto jardín descuidado donde solo el servicio y ella sabían cómo llegar. Escondió su transporte entre el hueco de unos matorrales y una pared medio caía. Antes de dar un solo paso más, el grito de su nombre la asusto.

― ¡Amy Castro!― una muchacha de cabellos negros se encontraba en la única puerta que daba al interior de la casa, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y vestida con uno de los uniformes de trabajo― ¡Llegas tarde! Si la señora Verardo se entera te matara.

― ¡Lo sé, lo sé! No le digas nada, por favor― suplico la chica cruzando las manos y mirando a la pelinegra con cara de niña buena.

La joven le lanzo un uniforme de trabajo y con una mirada de "la última vez que te salvo" volvió al trabajo para dejar a la pelinaranja colocarse el uniforme y ponerse a la faena. Se recogió el pelo en un medio moño y salió del baño, enfundada en un vestido negro y delantal blanco. Añadiendo su toque particular al uniforme, unas botas por encima del tobillo negras en lugar de las bailarinas del mismo color que debía llevar.

― ¡Vale! ¿Que hay que hacer?― comento a su compañera pelinegra mirando todas las maletas que aguardaban en al portal del albergue.

― Estas viendo todas esas maletas ¿no?― la pelinaranja asintió asustada― Pues andando, no se van a subir solas a las habitaciones.

Soltó un hondo y profundo suspiro de queja y se puso manos a la obra, le llevaría bastante tiempo subir todas aquellas maletas a la planta, pero si no quería ser regañada tendría que hacerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, las maletas estaba a la mitad y el alboroto se comenzaba a sentir abajo. Amy salió de la cocina donde había entrado a beber un poco de agua y volviendo al portal se afano en agarrar otra maleta para subirla, pero las voces que cotorreaban en la puerta le resultaron familiares. Se giro a mirar y topo con los ojos ámbares del chico que la había salvado de una temporada en el hospital.

― ¡Tú!― gritaron los dos a la vez, sorprendidos.

Jordan sonrío divertido y se llevo las manos tras la nuca.

― ¡Anda, mira! Si es tu princesa encantada.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_¡Hola! He vuelto, esta vez con una nueva historia, inspirada en una que perdí pero sin tener nada que ver. Espero que os guste y dejéis un bonito review que saque una sonrisa a la autora :p_

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Nuria Álbarez y Naoko Otori pertenece a LovelyGirl84. Elena Díaz, Saly Girl y algunos personajes que irán apareciendo en la serie son de mi propiedad o necesarios para la trama de la historia._


End file.
